Danganronpa: Cloak and Dagger
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Makoto Naegi is an 11-year old boy living an ordinary, but lonely life, as his mom passed away and his dad is busy at work, and found solace in espionage-like video games and interacting with an "imaginary friend". Naegi would soon get to a rather DANGEROUS adventure when he witnessed a murder and is entrusted with a game cartridge, and the killers want it, and Naegi is on the run.


**Danganronpa: Cloak and Dagger**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Cloak and Dagger**_ is owned by Universal Pictures

* * *

Hello, and welcome to another experimental Danganronpa fic, and once again I came up with a fanfic that is inspired from a film that was released way back in the 1980's. This fic is inspired from the following factors that helped me come up with this quite experimental story:

\- Yuto Kamishiro

\- The Cloak and Dagger film

\- Kazuo Tengan from Danganronpa 3 anime

I came across this movie by accident and out of curiosity I decided to download it and watched it on my laptop, and there I find it quite entertaining, which involved an 11-year old lonely boy who immerses himself in a fictional espionage game that is said to be existed in forms of a RPG and video formats, and while watching the film it inspired me to come up with a story using Danganronpa.

Naegi came to mind and decided to use him as the main character and he will be portrayed as the 11-year old boy that will be inspired from the film. Other characters involved includes his sister **Komaru** , and **Kibo** , who is will portray a special role that would be important to the story. Can't say what his role would be like, so it would be better for you to find out.

:P

As it is, this fic will be a mixture of action, adventure and suspense. Read on so you'll know why, and since this won't be overly graphic, it will be rated T even though the violence would be there. And lastly, expect some other Danganronpa characters to show up and portray different roles. Some would make a cameo appearance and others may play minor roles.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 1: Prologue**_

Japan.

The country that is located within South East Asia, quite near different Asian countries such as China, Taiwan and the Philippines, is seen and that country is ruled by the Diet, and are handled by the Emperor and the Prime Minister. After their defeat at World War II, the country began to change for the better, and for several decades Japan vastly improved, mostly in the technological department yet their culture and values remained the same, as most Japanese citizens remained hospitable to visitors, residents and tourists alike.

The scene then zoomed further and you can see that the scene shows that the place being shown is Tokyo, which is bustling with people who are walking the busy streets, some riding vehicles, and others riding on bicycles. There are several types of people seen on the streets; adults, children, and even infants being carried by their parents. Businessmen, businesswomen, students, policemen, all kinds of persons are seen, and they were doing their usual activities as if they do not mind it.

Shops are open and the merchants are selling their merchandise and are enticing people to buy them in hopes of earning money. It was a typical day and it seems that people today are lively and felt that their lives are full of blessings and couldn't ask for anything more, as some are happy with stable jobs, students studying in the best schools, and more, and some even chatted with one another feeling that today is a good day.

"Hey there..."

"Today's a good day..."

"Ah...life is so good..."

"Let's have lunch...?"

"Will you be my girlfriend...?"

"Let's get married..."

"Stop right there!"

"EEEP! COPS!"

 **-x-**

The scene later shifts to a residential area somewhere in Tokyo, and there you can see that it is a subdivision where a group of houses are there, which appeared to be ordinary, as it is not posh or extravagant, simply a simple area where the residents there are living normally yet happily, and the subdivision is not quite big, yet it can be improved if the area is under construction where the land developers can put up a huge high-rise residential area such as condominiums and hotels that can cater the rich and financially powerful.

But for now, the said area is occupied by ordinary residents living there. The scene zoomed closer, where you can see a young girl, aged 8, and she had just arrived from doing an errand, and she appeared to be an ordinary girl, who is simple, yet cheerful. She is identified as **Komaru Naegi** , and she is about to head towards her house when four neighbors came and greeted her, and Komaru smiled at the four seeing that they are going to ask her to play with them.

"Hi, Komaru-chan!"

"Hey, Komaru-chan!"

"Let's play!"

"Play with us!"

"Maybe later...I'm goi g to watch TV where an idol group is going to be shown..."

"I want to watch too..."

"Me too..."

"Let's watch together..."

The four neighbors appeared to be children who are younger than Komaru, all of them are aged 4, and they appeared to be kind, yet they are quite known to be naughty and mischievous, yet they can be tolerated if ask to behave well. The four children began accompanying Komaru to her house when told that she is going to watch a live show and invited the four to watch with her, which they agreed. The scene zoomed towards the four and they are identified as:

\- **Nagisa Shingetsu**

\- **Masaru Daimon**

\- **Kotoko Utsugi**

\- **Jetaro Kemuri**

The four children belonged to middle-class parents, but for some reasons the parents had to go overseas for financial commitments and had the four children stay at a relative who happened to be neighbors of Komaru, and the four children moved to the area three years ago and due to the absence of their parents, they began to do mischievous deeds just to get attention, but thanks to Komaru's stern, yet gentle prodding, the four gradually began to behave and became good neighbors and friends to her, and they began to frequently go to her house every weekend.

By then someone came down from the second floor, where a teenage boy, aged 11, is also heading to the living room to watch. He is identified as **Makoto Naegi** , and he is the elder brother of Komaru, and there the five visitors greeted Makoto, which they bowed at him, and Makoto bowed in reply, and he told the four kids to behave themselves which they promised not to pull off another prank.

""We promise..."

"We'll behave..."

"We won't do anything..."

"We will stay put..."

""Okay...good. If you do something foolish...I'll send you out..."

"Okay..."

"We promise..."

"We want snacks..."

While group of kids appeared to be a happy troupe, there is something much more than meets the eye, as beneath the happiness of the Naegi siblings, there is something that is not shown to others. Two years ago, Makoto and Komaru lost their mother to an unspecified circumstance, and to keep the family financially going, Mr. Naegi took a job at an airport within Tokyo and became air traffic controller, which resulted in spending a bit of less time with his children, and thus Makoto and Komaru would often get lonely, and their neighbors visiting them would help in alleviate their lonliness.

Besides playing with their younger neighbors, Makoto and Komaru would often immerse themselves in video games at their home. While Komaru enjoys playing shojo-themed games, Makoto enjoyed more adventure-oriented themes, which also involves espionage-type games. Thjs appeared to be a coping mechanism for Makoto to help escape his lonliness despite having Komaru by his side, as he has a WORLD OF HIS OWN.

In doing so he immerses himself in the fantasy world of _Cloak & Dagger_, an espionage game which exists in both role playing and video forms. As Makoto is interested in the world of espionage and his hero is the character identified only as **Kibo** , who is the main character from the game. As he immerses himself in a fantasy-like world, he started to believe that he wants to live an action-packed life like Kibo and he carries around a water pistol as his "gun" and a softball as his "grenade".

Despite spending time with his younger sister, Makoto spends much of his free time playing _Cloak & Dagger_ and spinning elaborate fantasies involving Kibo, an imaginary friend who, for reasons unknown, is only seen by Makoto.

His series of immersing himself in his fantasy almost caused Komaru to get a bit worried and at times she would ask her elder brother if he is going crazy or not, in which Makoto tries to cover his fantasies by claiming that he is just imitating and emulating the stories from the game, which she somewhat took the bait and believed him.

"Really, onii-chan…?"

"Yeah…really."

"…"

"Don't worry about me, Komaru."

"Really?"

"That's right."

"Okay…"

"Thanks."

Moreover, when Mr. Naegi finally found time to spend moments with his children, Komaru would told her dad about what she noticed with Makoto, which he decided to secretly check on his eldest child, where he would at times see Makoto talking to himself, unaware that Makoto is TALKING TO HIS IMAGINARY FRIEND.

The scene shows that Makoto and Kibo are interacting until Kibo told Makoto that his dad is onto him.

"Makoto…"

"Huh?"

"Your dad's watching you?"

"Huh?"

"You got company."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"…"

As Makoto turn around, he saw his dad staring at him, which made the 11-year old boy flustered, and Mr. Naegi approached his son and asks if there is something bothering him, which Makoto tried to assure to him that he is okay, and said that he is just emulating what he saw in the video game, which Mr. Naegi sighed and told him not to immerse too much on the game as it might cause people around him to assume that Makoto is becoming a NUTCASE, which Makoto assured that it will not happen.

Despite managing to get some time to spend with his son, Mr. Naegi has difficulty relating to him while he is able to connect emotionally with Komaru.

As Mr. Naegi tries to talk to his son into not relying too much on fantasies, Makoto said that he is okay even though Mr. Naegi is unsure if his son is really okay or not.

"Don't worry about me, dad."

"Huh?"

"I'm perfectly fine."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure, Makoto?"

"Yes, dad."

"…"

-x-

Although the Naegi kids would sometimes spend lonely days at the house, their younger neighbors would usually come over and play with them, and another thing that alleviate their loneliness is that they happened to have a teenage friend who works at Tokyo Mall, in which the person works as a game distributor and seller, in which the person deals with video games.

The scene shifts inside where Makoto and Komaru meet with the person, who turns out to be a teenage girl, aged 15, and she is identified as **Chiaki Nanami** , and there Nanami happened to meet the siblings two years ago and is good friends with them. In the two years their friendship went well and Nanami would often hire the two siblings to do errands, and as a reward she would give them a considerable commission and give discounts whenever Makoto would want to buy a video game from her.

"…and you'll get a reward."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"For real?"

"Of course."

"That's great!"

"Then it's a deal?"

"You bet!"

As Nanami and the Naegi siblings are enjoying each other's company, they have no idea what awaits them as a foreboding destiny is about to take place which would affect their lives in the days to come.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked the opening chapter, and while not much action is shown here, it introduced the main characters, the secondary characters, and the supporting ones.

For the first time, I'm doing a Naegi x Kibo team-up, and I hope you liked this set up.

Nanami shows up and plays a supporting role. Expect to see her more often.

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Makoto and Komaru start their part-time jobs and do a series of errands, until Makoto stumbled onto something, and that's where his ADVENTURE begins…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks…


End file.
